Information handling systems often include object models that can be edited by multiple users. Conflicts can arise when conflicting submissions are received that pertain to a common object. Locking objects is infeasible and overly burdensome when object editing sessions lasts a relatively long period of time. Conversely, simply allowing concurrent edits of the same object can introduce many conflicts that can be difficult, or even impossible, to identify and resolve.